SD Gundam Force: My Version
by Rebelbot
Summary: Kiko lifed a normal live until she meets up with a gundam name Captain.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm late I'm so late," Kiko yelled as she raced to school.

Kiko was an eight year old girl with black hair. She was in elementary school but was always late to get there before the first bell. So she was hurrying to get there so she won't get in trouble again. So she was cutting across a field to get to school faster. Just then purple spheres gathered in spot in the air and a golden gate with teeth and horns appeared. Kiko stopped in her tracks fixated on it as a red ship came out of it and landed. A hatched opened and a large red robot followed by a group of smaller green robots. It was clear that the red robot was not happy with where he was.

"Alright who was in control of the driving and landing," the red robot said as he turned to face those who followed him. One of them raised his hand and was grabbed by what must be the commander.

"Does this look like the city we are suppose to attack," He asked.

"Hey no one attacks my city," Kiko said before the grunt could respond.

"What this, an organic pest?" He seemed to ask as he let go of the grunt and faced her.

"Yeah I'm an organic pest and you're a big idiotic dorkazoid," Kiko said.

This seemed to anger the red robot.

"Alright men get rid of this pest," He ordered.

The grunts raised their guns and began firing. Kiko ran for her life trying to dodge the gunfire. After running for awhile she tripped and fell flat on her face. She quickly covered her head waiting for the end but it never came. She could hear the bullets hitting something metal and she looked behind her. She saw a white and blue gundam holding a shield in front of him.

"Neka take the girl to safer location and look after her," He ordered.

Then a blue and white tiger wearing a golden saddle like armor appeared behind Kiko and grabbed her by the scoff of her shirt and flipped her onto his back.

"Yes sir," He said then ran off carrying Kiko to a safer location.

The gundam then used his jetpack to fly up and over the enemy. Then he raised he gun and fire upon them. The red robot fired his own guns at the gundam. He dodged and then use he jetpack to move about and firing at the group. Kiko stared in aw as she sat on Neka. The red robot charged with sword in hand. The gundam stopped, put down his shield and gun and brought out his sword and charged as well. Their swords made contact and the sword fight began. They matched each other blow to blow until they back off and then the red robot pulled out a communicator.

"Open the gate and bring the ship around," He ordered.

Then the same from before appeared again and the gundam could see a ship on the other side

"Oh no," he said as he saw the ship's cannons began charging.

He looked behind and saw that the Kiko was still in the area. He raced to shield and grabbed it then ran in front of Kiko and Neka. The cannons fired and hit the shield dead on. The shield began to melt until a huge explosion came sending shockwaves across the field. Neka and Kiko had to hold on tight until everything settled. There was a huge hole in front of them.

"Captain Gundam sir where re you?" Neka called out but got no responds.

"I think he flew over there," Kiko said pointing behind her.

"Thank you can get off now," Neka said.

Once Kiko was off he ran in the direction Kiko pointed out but then stopped and faced her.

"I must ask you to forget what you had seen and to not tell anyone about what you had seen here," He said then off he went.

Later that day Kiko was returning from school. She had gotten yelled at for being late again and gotten another detention. She had not told anyone about what she had seen earlier that day not only because the tiger told her not but because she knew no one would be believe her. She finally reached her house.

"Mom I'm home," Kiko said.

"Hi Kiko can you look after your brother for me?" Her mom asked.

"Alright mom," Kiko called back as she picked up her brother Ben and took him outside.

"Hey Ben you would never believe what happened to me today," Kiko said and began to tell him about her story. She knew that Ben didn't understand what she was talking about but at least she talk to someone about what happened. Once she was done she happened to look towards the shack that was behind the house. She saw hole in it and she knew it wasn't there that morning. Just then her dad came up the porch.

"I'm going to the shack," Kiko said as she handed Ben to him.

"Where is you mom?" Her dad asked.

"I think she is in the Kitchen," Kiko replied.

Kiko reached the shack and carefully opened the door then peeked inside. Nothing was out of the ordinary but Kiko notice a hole on the second floor of the shack. Kiko went inside and when she inspected it she saw that a robotic arm was coming out of it. She quickly took the stairs and when she got up there she gasped. It was the same white and blue gundam from that morning. She raced over to him and inspected him. From what she can tell he wasn't damage that much but that blast knocked him out.

"Maybe I can fix him," Kiko said to herself, "It's the least I could do."

She then tried to lift him but he was too heavy so she decided to leave him just the way he was. She got the tools she needed and began to work on him. A half and hour past but nothing seemed to work.

"Come on let fix you," Kiko said in anger as she banged a wrench on his chest. The chest popped opened and flipped revealing a sphere with gold ring and a small flame inside. Kiko stared in aw at it and then reached out with both hands and touched it then placed her cheek on it. She can feel the warmth of the flames on her cheek and she smiled.

"At least you flame is still burning," Kiko said.

Another half an hour past and Kiko was asleep. Just then the gundam's eyes activated and he got up and looked around.

"Hey you're awake," Kiko said once she had seen the gundam up and awake.

"Did you fix me?" He asked.

"Yeah, it the least I can do after you and Neka helped me," Kiko said.

Just then his crest began to glow.

"Is it them?" Kiko asked.

"You stay here and forget you saw me," He said and used his jetpack to fly off.

"Well your welcome," Kiko shouted as bended back and fell through the hole. When she got up she saw that the gundam or Captain forgot his shield. Then she got an idea.

"This is a perfect time to test it out," Kiko said as she took out a locket (locket from Dorime along with the same dress but metal and black with part of the gundam helmet and mask). She stood up and then slammed the locket on her hands twice and metal appeared on her arms along with metal gloves. Then she hit the locket once on each foot then metal and boots appeared on her legs and feet. Now she hit the locket twice in the air and a metal dress appear and she slipped it on. Now she hit her head twice with the locket and a witch hat with the bottom half of a gundam helmet and mask appear on her head.

"Now its time to fight," Kiko said as she picked up the shield and ran out the shack.

Meanwhile

Zapper Zako and his men were at factory and causing mayhem. Just then Captain Gundam appeared and began to fight them but Captain was in a losing fight since he didn't have his weapon or shield and the Zako had him pinned with their gunfire. Just then a figure came out of the sky and landed in front of Captain and then grabbed him by the waist and jumped out of the gunfire.

"What the?" Zapper Zako said as he looked to his left and saw what looked like a black and white witch female gundam holding Captain in her right and his shield in her left.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The names Witcho," She said, "Let just say I'm a friend of Captain."

"Thank you," Captain said.

"No prob," Witcho said.

The Zakos began firing again and the two jumped out of the way. Witcho charge and punched a few Zakos with Captain following shortly. Finally there was only Zapper Zako and the ship left. He got out his communicator again and ordered the main ship to come and the gate to open.

"I think its best if you step back Witcho," Captain said as he stepped forward.

"No," Witcho said making Captain turn and face her, "We are in this together,"

She lifted her hand and offered her hand to Captain witch he took. Suddenly Captain's soul drive and Witcho's locket both activated and a bright glow surrounded them both. Once it dead done a new gundam stood there that was a cross between Captain and Witcho.

"What the?" Zapper Zako said surprised.

"Now that we have merged," the gundam said in what sounded like two voices, "We are now Captain Witcho."

"This is not good," Zapper Zako said as the ship's cannon fired but Captain Witcho punched it sending it and Zapper Zako back into the gate that closed after. Once they were gone a bright light engulfed the gundam and Captain and Witcho were returned to normal. A ship came by and a robotic officer came and greets Captain.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Captain asked.

"Not now but maybe someday," Witcho said and began walking off but then stop, "Oh one more if you want contact Kiko the girl you saved earlier."

Then Witcho and Captain went their separate ways until the next battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiko was in school but wasn't concentrated on school work. Her mind was on what happened last night. She wondered where Captain was and what he was doing.

"Kiko…..KIKO!!" Mrs. Hetrect shouted.

"Yes ma'am" Kiko said as she stood up.

"It's bad enough that you are late for school everyday so the least you can do is pay attention," Mrs. Hetrect said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Kiko said and sat down as the other classmates snickered.

Meanwhile…….

Captain was at HQ delivering his report to his commander.

"And once we had defeated them we separated and Witcho took off," Captain ended.

"I see so it was upon the arrival of this female gundam Witcho that your Soul Drive activated and you two were able to merge," Commander Laken said.

The commander was rough built man with broad shoulders. He had black hair and a mustache.

"That is right sir," Captain confirmed.

The commander was deep in thought.

"If we are going study this new ability and fight the Dark Axis we need to find Witcho but find her will prove difficult," Commander Laken said at last.

"Sir there may be a way to contact her," Captain said.

"And that would be?" Laken said.

"Before she left she had told that if I ever wanted to get her to go to a girl name Kiko," Captain explained.

"Kiko!?" Laken said in what Captain describe as shock.

"Is something wrong, commander?" Captain asked.

"No nothing is wrong," Laken said then continued, "Tell me about Kiko."

"Well I met Kiko in the early morning of yesterday when the Dark Axis first attacked," Captain explained, "I was lucky enough to get there in time and that when I told Neka to get her to a safer location and look after her and that when I did battle but suddenly they fired their ship's cannons and I did what I could to protect her. The next thing I knew I woke up in a shack and Kiko was and learned that she had fixed but I soon left."

"I see then we must go and meet this Kiko," Laken said.

"We?" Captain asked.

"I will be coming for I want to meet both Kiko and Witcho in person," Laken replied.

Meanwhile……

Kiko was coming from school and was now arriving at her house.

"Welcome home Kiko," her mother said as she greeted her daughter hold Ben.

"Hi mom hi Ben," Kiko said.

"Are you going to start repair your shack?" her asked.

"Yep I thought the weekend would be the perfect time to start repairing," Kiko replied.

Kiko had not told her mother about what happened yesterday and to the shack. Kiko got the tools from the closet and went outside to begin work. She walked up to the shack and opened the door but stopped in the doorframe when she saw that someone was inside. Sitting on a chair was her father and next to him was Captain with Neka by his side.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?" Kiko asked.

"Hello Kiko we need to talk," Mr. Laken said, "You have already met Captain and Neka here since they had saved your life yesterday."

"Yes but I haven't told anyone about it even mom," Kiko said.

"Good now Captain had told me that when he awoke he was in your shack and that you had fixed him and he went off in order fight the Dark Axis," Laken continued.

"Yeah a thank you would have been nice," Kiko said.

"As I was saying when Captain confronted the Dark Axis but he was out numbered but that is when a female gundam named Witcho came and assisted but that when something else happened," Laken said, "Captain's Soul Drive activated and the two gundam merge and became a new gundam and in this new form they were able to defeat the Dark Axis."

"Captain has also told me that Witcho had said if we need her to talk to you," Laken said, "So we came here to ask you to get Witcho for us."

"Well I guess I can Witcho for you guys," Kiko said, "Just give me a minute and I'll get her."

Kiko went out of the shack and closed the door behind her. She got out her locket and transformed into Witcho. She then went to the side of the shack on jumped up onto the house and jump down through the hole.

"Hey what's up?" Witcho asked.

"Ah you must be Witcho," Commander Laken said.

"As if there was any other," Witcho replied, "So what do you want?"

"We want you to help us with a study," Captain explained, "We want to learn more about our merging last night."

"And you need me in order to do it," Witcho said.

"Yes so are you willing to help us?" Commander Laken asked.

"Well it's not like I have anything to do so what the heck I'll come and do the study," Witcho replied.

"Good now if you would kindly follow me and Captain to the ship we can go to HQ," Laken said as he led the way.

Witcho jumped down and followed. The commander just opened the door when he heard his wife.

"Henry is that you?" Diana asked.

Captain and Witcho stepped back to stay out of view.

"Yes Diana I just came here from looking for something and Kiko found it for me," Henry answered.

"Oh so are you going back to work?" Diana asked.

"Yes but I'll be back by seven," Henry replied.

"Okay dinner will be ready by then," Diana said and went inside.

Once she was inside the trio left and went to the ship. Once inside the ship took off.

"Commander?" Captain asked.

"Yes Captain,"

"You never told me or anyone at HQ that you had a family," Captain said.

"The reason why I didn't tell you and the others about my family and not telling my family about you and my work is to protect them danger," Commander Laken explained, "We are to protect people not cause hurt and you are required to keep this classified."

"Yes sir,"

Later.

Witcho and Captain were in the training room trying to repeat the merging but were having no luck.

"Alright that enough," The commander said.

Witcho and Captain took the chance to take a breather.

"Commander we have study both Soul Drives but nothing came up nor did they activated," one woman said.

"Maybe they only activates only under certain situations such as in battle or when emotions are strong," another woman said.

"Maybe your right," Henry said, "Study their Soul Drives the next time they are in a battle."

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"There is portal opening near a harbor," a woman said.

"Witcho Captain get on it," Commander Laken said.

Captain and Witcho took off and headed to the harbor.

Meanwhile….

"Alright mean keep shooting if we are going to attract the two gundams," Zapper Zako ordered.

"Halt,"

Then Captain and Witcho appeared.

"About time you got here alright fire," He ordered.

The gundams were able to dodge the shots but Zapper Zako had a plan. He jumped up on a crane on stuck a red horn on it. Then the crane's eyes turn red and then two others were fitted with the red horn. They swung the boxes they carried over Captain and dropped them. Captain tried to hold them up but soon collapsed under the weight.

"Captain," Witcho cried and tried to reach him but was stopped by a hail of bullets.

"One down one to go," Zapper Zako said and the cranes charged at Witcho.

Witcho dodge the attacks and then jumped up and over Zapper Zako. Her glove started to glow brightly as brought it back and punched him off the crane. She then punched the horn off all three cranes. Then she went to Captain and helped him get the boxes off.

"Ready Captain," Witcho said.

"Ready,"

Then there Soul Drives activated and they were able to merge into Captain Witcho. His left hand glow bright yellow and he punched Zapper Zako and sent him and his men back through the portal.

Later back at HQ.

"I think I have a better way of contacting me," Witcho said then she took off her locket/Soul Drive off her chest, "You guys can build a beeper into my locket that way Kiko won't be involved."

"I agree," the commander said.


	3. Chapter 3

On the outskirt of Neotopia something was up. In the forest everything was turned to stone. A lone figure walked within the forest and stopped as he knelt to pick up a bird frozen in mid flight. He gave a sigh as he looked up at his surrounding.

Meanwhile….

Kiko was at home doing her homework outside. Her mother was grading some test as Ben was in a roller next to her. Her father was going over the newspaper that came that morning. Kiko looked up from her homework at looked up at her father. She had not her father, who was a leader of the SDG, that she was Witcho. Kiko knew if she did Mr. Laken would forbid her to fight against the Dark Axis. Just then Mr. Laken cell phone rang and he picked it up and looked at it. He then got up and walked to the far end of the porch before answering.

"Yes……. Get Captain and Witcho on it."

Just then something started beeping in Kiko's bag.

"Mom I'm going to my room to finish my homework," then ran off to her room. Once inside her room she took out her locket and hit it against her hands to start the transformation. Once done she opened the window and jumped out. As she ran she opened the top of her locket.

"Witcho here what's up?" She asked.

"Witcho you are need at the outskirts of Neotopia On the east side Captain will be waiting for you there," a voice replied.

"Got it,"

She ran east until she was at the forest that surrounded Neotopia. She slowed down and looked around before heading to the right. She looked around some more until she saw the Gunparry. As she ran she could seen various officers walking about.

"Hey where is Captain?" She asked one of them.

"He is in the forest,"

Witcho nodded and walked into the forest. As she walked she saw more officers walking about with machines but there was something with the forest. She stopped to look at a tree. Just then she heard rustling behind and looked back ready for a fight but calmed down when she saw that it was Captain.

"I see you came," Captain said.

"I was in the area when Blanc Base called saying to come and meet you here," Witcho said, "But when I came I notice that something was wrong with the trees and when I looked closer it looked as if was turned to stone."

"Yes I too notice that as well," Captain said, "I predicted an 89 percent chance that it was done by the Dark Axis."

Just then a call came saying that the Dark Axis was at the harbor. Captain and Witcho went to the Gunparry and once on they took off and headed to the harbor. As they drew near they could smoke coming up and then the side door opened to let the gundams out. When they were over the harbor, with Witcho holding Captain, they jumped. Captain used his jets to make a soft landing and once they did they saw the Dark Axis causing chaos. Zapper Zako was not alone for with him was a bluish zako.

"Well it's about time you gundams showed up," The blue zako said.

"I may ask who you are." Witcho asked.

"Why would I waste my breath on you," He said.

"Enough talk let's start already," Zapper said, "I take care of Captain while you take care of Witcho Grappler."

Zapper Zako charged at Captain as Witcho and Grappler were in a stand off.

"Shouldn't a lady like yourself be in a kitchen or doing something lady like," Grappler said.

"Unlike other ladies I like to fight," as she said this her gloves glowed as she charged forward. Unknown to all of them they were being watched by an unknown figure. As the battle waged on Witcho was having a hard time with Grappler but tried her best. Just then a Grappler shoulder her into a near by tree. As Witcho tried to recover the Grappler fired a missile from his arm. Suddenly something came in front of Witcho causing the shots to blow up and smoke to cover where Witcho was.

"Witcho!" Captain yelled but was unable to go to her since Zapper Zako stood in his way.

As the smoked cleared everyone could see that someone was standing in front of Witcho. The person was a dark blue and white gundam with what looked like fins coming out of his helmet. Her wore a red cape and held a sword in one hand and a red shield in the other.

"When ever a fair maiden is in trouble I so help come to thy aid," The gundam said.

"Oh great just what we need another gundam," Zapper said, "Alright Zakos take care of both him and his maiden."

The Zakos prepared to fire but the gundam beat them to the punch by bringing his sword up to his face.

"Mana Tornado," He cried as he swung his sword down and wind blew forward blowing the Zakos away. Then he lunged forward and sliced the remaining Zakos with his sword. A zako came up behind him but was punched away by Witcho. The new gundam turned to face her as she stood over the zako she hit.

"Thanks for the help but this maiden can fight back," Witcho said.

The battles continued and with the new gundam's help Captain and Witcho gained the upper hand until Grappler Gouf called a retreat. Once the Dark Axis was gone Captain and Witcho were able to turn their attention to the new gundam.

"Your help was most needed," Captain said, "But what is your name."

The gundam walked up until he was face to face with Witcho. He raised his and with a snap of his fingers a blue flower appeared.

"You can call me Zero the Winged Knight," Zero replied and handed the rose to Witcho, "When ever you need me I'll will be there."

And with that he flew off leaving Captain and Witcho behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiko was enjoy very boring weekend at her house. Ever since she met a gundam named Captain she formed a secret life as Witcho, a female gundam who fights along side Captain against an evil group known as the Dark Axis. Kiko learned that her father was the leader of the organization that Captain works for. She never told her father that she was Witcho for she knew that she would be in a lot of trouble for it. But that is not the point. Kiko was bored for she had to do, no one to play with, and Dark Axis had not shown up since the last battle three days ago when she and Captain met Zero. Kiko sighed wishing something anything to cure her boredom on this day. As if hearing her plea her locket beeped. Kiko rushed to pick it and transform before answering. It was Juli from Blanc base.

"This is Witcho what's up?" She asked.

"Witcho we just detected Dark axis activity near the lake toward the west," Juli responded, "Captain has already been sent but he is going to need your help."

"Understood I'll be there as soon as I can," Witcho said.

She closed her locket and before she left she wrote a note for her mom saying that she was at a friend's house. Then she leapt out the window and headed west toward the lake. It took Witcho 15 minutes to reach the spot where the Dark Axis was. She voices nearby and thought that maybe she could get a jump on the enemy. She took a shortcut through the bushes and when she was on the other side she saw a scene that shocked her. Captain and Zero were incased in sphere made up of what looked like rubber but it was strong enough to hold two gundams. But then she something that made her want to burst out laughing. Zapper and Grappler were trapped in the same substance and they were not happy about it and were auguring.

"Were getting nowhere with this," Grappler said, "Zakos get the Gundams take them to the Kazame to take to the main ship."

"Don't forget us," Zapper shouted.

As the Zakos carried their commanders and the gundams Witcho knew that this was her only chance to save her friends. She carefully snaked her way to the Kazame and when it ready to blast off Witcho jumped on before it entered the portal. She was in a tunnel filled colors until they reached the other side. What Witcho saw scared very much. The world they entered was a dark void with lava on the ground and boulders floating in the air and the lava itself. An intimidating and huge ship was hovering in front of a purple sphere with three curved horns. Kiko was having second thoughts about staying behind but she got over it knowing she was here to save her friends. The small Kazame landed on the bigger ship and Zapper, Grappler, and the gundams were unloaded. When the coast was clear Witcho jumped off.

"Now where did they take Captain and Zero to?," Witcho whispered.

Knowing no one would answer she decided to take a look around and hope that along the way she would find a way to free them from the rubber they were in. Witcho was walking by large cannon when she heard voices that belonged to that of Zapper and Grappler. She stopped and slowly looked around the corner to see that the two were still trap as well.

"Now what are they up to?" She whispered. She strained her ears to listen in. Then a Zako came carrying a strange vase.

"What took you?" Zapper Shouted.

"Pipe down your lucky I had this Zulfer," Grappler said, "It's the only thing that can melt this stuff and free us."

"Good I was getting a rash," Zapper grumbled.

"Ah, I see," Witcho said, "So that Zulfer is what I need to free the others now I just need to get it."

Zapper and Grappler were finally free from the rubber.

"Now that over we have to figure out what to do with the gundams." Zapper said.

"Not yet we still have to capture that female gundam Witcho." Grappler pointed out.

"How can I forget about her," Zapper growled, "She been just much a pest as Captain and Zero."

Just something ran past and knocked over the Zako holding the Zulfer.

"What was that?" Grappler asked.

"Hack if I know," Zapper replied.

Then a Zako ran around the corner at top speed.

"Sir the female gundam is on the ship zako." He said when he came to the two and salute.

"WHAT?" The two shouted.

"How did she get on our ship?" Zapper asked.

"It doesn't matter it just makes it easier for us to capture her," Grappler responded.

"Ah, sir, zako."

"What?"

"She also stole the Zulfer, zako."

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile…..

"Damm it, Stupid Zako now the whole base knows I'm here," Witcho gasped hiding in what looked like a storage room after outrunning a group of Zakos. After getting her breath she plucked up the courage to go out, "Now I have to find my friends."

Just then Witcho saw a white crane sticking from the ship's side and when looked closer at what was hanging from it she saw that it was Captain and Zero. It was a struck of luck for Witcho. Before she could move toward her friends a shout was heard from behind. She turned and saw Grappler and Zapper with a bunch of Zakos.

"Get her," They ordered.

The group of Zako gave chase as Witcho ran as fast as she can towards her friends.

"Don't let her get to the other gundams," Grappler Shouted.

Another group of Zakos came around the corner in front Witcho. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them. Witcho was trapped and she still hasn't saved her friend.

"Well, well, it's so good that you can join us," Grappler taunted, "Now you get to join your friend."

"You think it that easy to capture me," Witcho said.

And to prove her point she bent her knees and did a back flip over the Zakos, turned and made a beeline to a Captain and Zero.

Meanwhile…..

Things were not looking good for Captain and Zero. Everything started out okay with the battle with the Zapper Zaku and Grappler Gouf until Grapple pulled out a bazooka and imprisoned in a rubber sphere.

"How is it that a knight of my skill gets caught?" Zero asked.

"Zero I was wondering where you came from?" Captain asked.

"To simple put it I'm not from your world or your dimension," Zero replied, "Dimension that fell to Dark Axis."

"Oh,"

"I'm glad that Lady Witcho is not stuck with us," Zero said.

"Yes it will give her a chance ton save us." Captain said.

"That is not what I meant," Zero said, "How is it that I get stuck with a gundam with such crass."

"I'm crass?"

"I don't know Zero I kind a like Captain the way his is,"

The two Gundams looked up to see Witcho hanging off the cable that held them up holding a strange vase.

"Witcho!"

"Milady!"

"Nice to see you guys too," Witcho said happily, "I don't worry I got the stuff that can get you guys unstuck."

She poured the Zulfer on the rubber like stuff and it began to melt. She was half way down when a bullet hit the back of her cheek. The bullet went completely through destroying the armor along with bit of the mask damaging the skin underneath causing her to scream out and to drop the Zulfer to place a hand on her damaged left cheek.

"Milady!"

"Witcho!"

Luckily Witcho had enough of the stuff to the point that they can break out themselves. Captain climbed up to Witcho as Zero hovered near her.

"Are you alright Milady?" Zero asked.

"I think so" She answered.

Captain moved her hand to get a better at the wound.

"Her cheek and mouth guard are damage and she is bleeding,"

"Those villains how dare they attack a lady."

"Zero," Witcho said.

"Yes."

"I might know way to open the gate back to our world" She explained.

"Of course."

"Understood."

With the help of Zero they were able to dodge any other shot and make it the Zakarello Gate.

"Better make it quick the enemy can come at any time," Captain said.

Witcho push a small button on the right side of her helmet to activate the voice changer she had installed a day ago out of boredom.

"Ahem, open a portal to Neotopia you stupid gate or I'll pull out all you teeth," But instead of her own voice she sound like Zapper Zaku.

"In coming."

"Hurry."

Witcho just look back to see that they had fired the ships cannons before Zero pulled her through the gate just as the shots hit. The three gundams found that the gate had dropped them high up in the sky and were quickly falling at high speed to the ground.

"We are doomed," Witcho shouted.

"No we are not," Captain stated.

And to prove it they landed on a cloud.

"Is this even possible?" Witcho asked.

"This cloud isn't made by nature." Zero stated when tested it.

"That is right for in truth this Blanc Base." Captain explained.

"Well that explains a lot." Witcho said as she got but a sharp pain caused her to grab her left cheek.

"We should get that injury checked." Captain said.

"Come Milady let us go inside," Zero said as a platform came up from the base.


End file.
